


Home early

by Wordywizard



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Merlin (Kingsman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordywizard/pseuds/Wordywizard
Summary: Merlins a idiot and hides that he's sick from Harry not to worry him. He comes home early only to find Merlin in quite a state.The is basically self-indulgent sicfic cause I'm a bit poorly right now.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Home early

“I should be allowed at least watch, Darling.” Harry was drumming his fingers on the desk impatiently. “Look I’m being polite here; I am your boss.”  
“I’m not letting just snoop into everything. Don’t you have better things to do, Arther.” The Scotsman leaned back, stretching his muscles.  
"Fine, Merlin." Harry left the room turning off the light as he left. "enjoy the dark. I won't be back till late I have a meeting."  
"Mhpf." Merlin pressed a button on his console and went back to barking orders into his mouthpiece. He then pressed the button again plunging the room into darkness.

\----

Merlin flopped onto his couch and stared at his hands. Luck Harry isn't going to be home tonight. He rubbed his eyes and sneezed throwing himself forward and hitting his head on the coffee table. This head began to throb even harder than it had been before.  
Slowly he pulled off his vest and unbutton some of his top buttons. He slowly took off his glasses placing them on the damned coffee table. His sock remained on to keep him warm.  
His eyes fluttered shut as he lay on the couch. Shivering and shaking all through the night.  
"Darling, I'm home early. Where are you?" Harry entered the sitting room stopping when he saw Hamish stretched across the couch looking bloody awful. "Hamish, you look feverish. Are you awake?" Harry knelt by his husband, hand resting on Hamish's shoulder.  
"Mmh, what you're doing home so soon?" His eyes rolled around his head unfocused and cursed himself internally.  
"Why didn't you tell me your where ill?" Harry slid his arm under Hamish and began to haul him upright.  
"Didn't want you to worry. Imm Fine anyways." Hamish shook a little with fever.  
"Darling, I'm no doctor but even I can tell your not fine. Now time to get you to bed." Harry put his hand under Hamish's legs and bridal carried him up the stairs. When he got to their bedroom he took off Merlin's shirt and trousers and slipped him into bed.  
Harry took off his suit jacket and tie as he made his way to the medicine cabinet. Inside he took out the cold medicine and put it in his back pocket.  
Harry made his way downstairs and put on the kettle grabbing for a mug and hot water bottle. After brewing some tea and filling the bottle he ambled his way back to his sleeping spouse. "Dear, I brought tea." He rubbed Merlin's bald head lovingly as he spoke.  
"Tea?" Murmured Merlin.  
"Drink up." Harry said handing the tea to Merlin."Also your taking this." He said pulling the cold medicine out of his back pocket. "Or you won't get this." He grinned while gesturing to the fuzzy hot water bottle tucked beneath his arm.  
"Fine." Merlin grabbed the box of cold medicine and took the required dose all the while giving Harry a dirt looked to which he only grinned."Why do these always taste like shit."  
"No clue. Here you get you fuzzy-wuzzy." Harry gave a shit-eating grin and gave Merlin the furry hot water bottle.  
"Shut up, you." Merlin slid the bottle down to his chest as he sipped the tea. "Although your tea is perfect as usual."  
"Is this a performance review, dear." Harry had changed into his pajamas. He walked over and placed a kiss on Hamish's head. Harry walked over and slipped into bed beside Hamish cuddling him as Hamish slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece and a really didn't edit so sorry if there's some mistakes.


End file.
